0adfandomcom-20200214-history
Carthaginians
The Carthaginians, or Punics, were an ancient civilization centered on the Phoenician city-state of Carthage, located outside what is now Tunis, Tunisia. After gaining independence from Tyre, Carthage soon became a formidable force in the western Mediterranean, eventually taking over much of North Africa and modern-day Spain and becoming an economic powerhouse. Carthage’s ground forces were primarily made up of allied peoples and mercenaries, including Libyans, Numidians, Iberians and sometimes Greeks. Carthaginian citizens served in the ground forces almost exclusively as officers, and were only required to serve as infantry in special cases. By contrast, the Carthaginian navy was made up of Punic citizenry, heirs to the seafaring Phoenicians, and this undoubtedly contributed to Carthage going down in history as having one of the largest and strongest navies of ancient times. Civilization Traits *Carthaginians have access to perhaps the widest selection of infantry, cavalry and siegecraft available due to their use of mercenaries which will be very costly metal wise. Although they aren't necessarily the most powerful or best available, their versatility makes them a formidable opponent and allows for creative tactics and strategy. *The Carthagininan Navy is the best and strongest navy available along with decent seafaring trade bonuses to complement their ability to dominate the seas - they are only matched by perhaps the Romans. *Carthagininan Defenses and Walls are exceptional in quality and the best available having historically never actually been breached this can be seen here as well. A fortified Carthaginian opponent will be a challenge to dislodge. *As an economic powerhouse and formidable military opponent, they also were great colonizers with LOS and Civilization center time/cost bonuses available they can rapidly explore and spread on maps - especially naval ones. Civilization Bonuses *Triple Walls **History: Carthaginians built triple city walls. **Effect: Carthaginian walls, gates, and towers have 3x hitpoints of a standard wall. *Roundup **History: Not unlike the Iberian Peninsula, North Africa was known as ‘horse country’, capable of producing up to 100,000 new mounts each year. It was also the home of the North African Forest Elephant. **Effect: Horses or elephants can be captured in the wild and placed in the Corral. Unlike normal corralled animals that generate food, the corralled Horse and Elephants provide a resource cost discount for their respective cavalry/elephant super units - the more corralled the more the discount. Team Bonuses *Trademasters **History: The Phoenicians and Carthaginians were broadly known as the greatest trading civilization of the ancient and classical world. **Effect: +33% trade profit ‘international’ routes. Unique Technologies *Exploration **History: Nobody knew better than the Carthaginians where in the ancient world they were going and going to go; their merchant traders had ‘missions’ to everywhere. **Effect: Carthaginians were explorers. All Traders and Ships +25% vision range. *Colonization **History: Carthaginians established many trading centers as colonies and ultimately held dominion over 300 cities and towns in North Africa alone. **Effect: Carthaginians were colonizers. Civic Centers, Temples, and Houses -25% build time. See More Design Document from Wildfire wiki Carthaginian Civilization from Wikipedia From the 0 A.D Factions page Category:Civilizations Category:Carthage